


I’ll See You Again

by BananaChef



Series: Short and Sweet [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, POV Jaime Lannister, Soft Jaime Lannister, all of this because i'm soft, inspired by the two iconic newtina moments, which you don't need to be familiar with to enjoy the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Before he could so much as comprehend what she said, her lips were on his, gentle as a late summer breeze—then she was gone, walking away to her saddled horse. Jaime was too stunned to say anything or chase after her, so he simply watched as she mounted the stallion and rode off to where Podrick was waiting for her.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Short and Sweet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I’ll See You Again

“Well, um... It’s been...” Brienne shifted in her armor, moving her gaze from the ground to Jaime’s face.

His handsome visage was marred with the crease of his eyebrows and his lips turned down in a frown, but he smiled when she spoke. 

“Hasn’t it?” he agreed, knowing what she was trying to say. He got lost in her eyes for a moment before reeling himself back into reality. “Listen, Brienne, I want to thank you.”

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but it looked like she blushed. “What do you have to thank me for? If anything, I should be thanking you.”

“You helped me back to King’s Landing. Most people wouldn’t have survived long enough—or been able to stand me.”

“I made a vow to Lady Catelyn—”

“What you did for me was more than a vow,” Jaime told her in a low voice, meeting her blue eyes from under his gold-colored lashes.

Brienne quietly sucked in a breath in reaction, not meeting Jaime’s eyes. “It wasn’t. What you did for _me_ was...not something a man without honor would do. You lost your hand and saved me from a bear when you had nothing but the clothes on your back.” She met his eyes as she paused for a moment. “You didn’t have to gift me this armor and Oathkeeper, you know.”

“You deserve them. I can’t think of anyone more worthy than you.” She was definitely blushing now, and the observation brought a small smile to his lips. “Just try not to need saving while you’re...away. Podrick should, um—he should help with that. And the armor. And Oathkeeper.”

“I’m sure they will.” Brienne chanced a look into his eyes and got stuck, breathing softly. “Did you ever tell Cersei what happened when you killed King Aerys?” she whispered, moving her gaze around his face.

“No. Never.” He breathed shallowly, sudden tears in his ears as a sudden realization came to him.

“Why?”

Jaime sighed, reaching for the hilt of his sword with his right hand to rest it upon—and then, upon finding no sword and no hand, clenched his left hand in a fist. “She never wanted to know. No one did.”

“I’m the only one you’ve told?” Brienne sounded surprised, but...like she cared about him.

“Yes. You’re the only one who’s ever cared—cared that I tried to save innocents.” A single tear slipped down his cheek.

“What you did to Aerys... You tried to do good. Which was more than most. Jaime—” She took a step forward, struggling for words. _Jaime. She called me Jaime._ “—you’ve always been good inside. You just have trouble seeing it. But _I_ can see it. I know you can be a good person when you don’t overthink everything and try to hide behind your walls.”

Another tear fell down his face, prompting Brienne to take off one of her armored gloves before wiping it away.

“Stay out of trouble while I’m gone. And don’t forget what I said. You are a _good person._ Be that person, for me if not for yourself.”

“Yes. I can’t promise anything, but I’ll be better than I was before. And Cersei...she doesn’t care about me like she did when we were kids. She changed.”

This close, Jaime could see the sunlight highlighting the blue of her eyes. He would happily get lost in them forever.

“You’ve changed, too,” Brienne whispered. “For the better.”

Before he could so much as comprehend what she said, her lips were on his, gentle as a late summer breeze—then she was gone, walking away to her saddled horse. Jaime was too stunned to say anything or chase after her, so he simply watched as she mounted the stallion and rode off to where Podrick was waiting for her.

 _She’ll be back,_ he thought, and she looked back at him as if she heard it, a promise in her eyes. _She’ll be back._


End file.
